Cobra side story
by CobraCommander3
Summary: This Follows the Cobra of reaper squad and how he became a member. This will shed some light on this characters past had give you a look a thing through his eyes.


Well by now you are starting to know the life of Aiden shield quite well and to a lesser extent Robert. So to give us a quick break from the action packed dramatic thrill ride that is their lives we are going to shed some light on the other members of reaper squad. This time we are going to follow Henry Williston or cobra as you all know him. This will shed some light on the background of this seeming care free member of reaper squad.

Henry Williston (Who we will refer to a Cobra from now on) was selected to be a member of reaper based on his intelligence scores on his entrance test. He seemed like the perfect candidate to join reaper squad and be there science officer. So without missing a beat they went to Henry with the proposal to join a top secret group of elite soldiers. Before the representative could finish explaining everything Henry said where do i sign… those poor people did not know what they just did.

During his training phase Henry did well in all areas. His marksmanship was good along with his Physical fitness, hand to hand combat, and wilderness survival. When it came time to start his advanced training he performed beyond expectations. His hacking and decryption speeds where the fastest the company has ever seen. The operation and repair of advance military hardware/software was like second nature to him. When his training was complete the top brass thought they had a exceptional member to reaper squad… Those poor people had no Idea what they just brought down upon themselves. After his training was finished Henry was given his Call sign Cobra and his designation of reaper 1-5.

Henry was sent out on his first mission not long after he finished training like most times reaper squad members did their missions alone. He was given the briefing by the CO, It was an infiltration mission. The Intel said the enemy had been developing a new type of weapon and it was henrys mission to enter the base, acquire the Intel and leave to the extraction point. After the briefing he was given access to the armory in which he took a brief case into and came out with a striker shotgun with slug rounds, a crossbow, and what they assumed was a brief case full of technological devices to help with acquiring the Intel… They couldn't have been more wrong.

After he was drop off Cobra went to the location of the target base. Since it was his first mission his helmet was equipped with a video system in which the top brass view the entire operation with a small time delay do to distance. Everyone was excited to see what the new guy could do. Even the top man of reaper squad Aiden shield showed up to watch. When Cobra got to the front of the base he quickly dispatched the 2 sentries with crossbow bolts. He made his way to the motor pool and opened the brief case he brought along. Everyone one in the conference room was shocked to see it packed to the brim full of High explosive equipment. Quickly Cobra went and wired 3 of the 7 vehicles with C-4 and also rigged the re-fueling tank. By now the conference room was trying to convince themselves that it was just a backup plan in case things went wrong.

Cobra then proceeded inside of the base and to his target, only stopping every so often to place another explosive in a concealed location. Once he got to the main computer room he hack his way into the mainframe and downloaded all the info stored on it. He then placed his last bit of C-4 on the top of the mainframe and started to walk down the hallways. This time instead of avoiding all the guards and personnel he went by so quietly before he opens up with his shotgun and starts causing all sorts of mayhem.

Eventually the pushed Cobra back into a dead end room and that's when things got crazy. He pulls out his trigger mechanism for the C-4 and screams at the top of his lungs YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP COBRA! and proceeds to detonate the C-4. The entire base does up in a series of explosions plumes of smoke rise from everywhere. Flames consume more the half of the base and the intrude alarm is switch to a full evacuation one. The camera mounted to the helmet Cobra was wearing got smashed in the explosion that sent not only the enemy but him flying. Everyone at the conference table was completely silent. The man they thought was an incredible technological genius was a complete lunatic, but then all of a sudden hysterical laughter was heard in the room. When everyone looked back Aiden was all but doubled over laughing himself to death. Aiden said in-between the bouts of laughing "you think you can stop cobra" man if this guy survives this he is going to fit right in. Back at the chaos consumed base Cobra stands up and wipes the rubble off of his clothing and proceeds to the extraction point.

Once he makes it back to the base he was sent straight to the conference room to give his debriefing. Once he enters several people look at him with a variety of looks ranging from anger, confusion, and frustration. But in the back there is one man that looks like he is going to break out into laughter at any moment. The when the debrief nearing its end the CO asked why he brought explosive with him on an infiltration mission and why did he blow up the whole base. Seeming like he would get a good response from the new recruit all Cobra said was… You never said I couldn't blow it up. Aiden was the sent into another laughing fit and Cobra was sent off to a stockade.

While Cobra was waiting he began drawing up a new schematic for a type of advance emp generator that could send people into a anxiety driven paranoid state. The doors opened and the CO entered the room and pause for a moment to inspect what seemed to him to be a bunch of weird scribbles and nonsense on the walls. The CO shook his head and told Cobra that the mission was a success and that did play a part in his decision. The Intel You acquired was for an advance combat A.I. that is meant to help a solider perform tasks and operations. So it is our decision to assign you this A.I. to help keep you under control during operations.

Now that brings us up to date as to how cobra got assigned to reaper squad, where blue lady came from, and how she got assigned to him. Cobra spends almost all of his time on base inside his room working on new inventions and ideas with blue lady. This is the only time in which blue lady and cobra seem to get along. Cobra has family which he talks to on occasions and friends he keeps in touch with but all most of his time is spent working out problems and spending time talking with blue lady.


End file.
